


Trying to forget Ianto

by MutedSilence



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Aftermath, Drinking, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Jack, Jack Needs a Hug, M/M, Mentioned The Doctor (Doctor Who), The 456
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutedSilence/pseuds/MutedSilence
Summary: So, in the doctor who episode - End of Time part 2 - the Doctor tips off Jack to Alonso. It takes place in a bar and I decided to carry it on.
Relationships: Alonso Frame & Jack Harkness, Alonso Frame/Jack Harkness, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Tenth Doctor & Jack Harkness
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Trying to forget Ianto

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=notivLqdKPs  
> There is a link to the scene. I'd suggest watching it first, but it's not necessary.   
> I wrote this ages ago. Found it in the depths of my messages with a friend. They gave me it as a prompt. I've decided to write it out here. Enjoy!

Jack is sitting in the bar when The Doctor tips him to a man sitting to his side called Alonso. It wasn't the first one he had been to that night. It most certainly wouldn't be his last. He actually had no intention of going home. Not going back to the hub until he can think of it without a tear on his cheek. Jack just wanted to be left to get blindingly drunk. To forget about Ianto, but when has he ever ignored The Doctor?

They get talking and Jack is feeling a little better. He has no idea how much time has passed, it's surprisingly easy talking to this stranger. They talk about nothing. Pretending to be psychic. Over the strangers shoulder he sees a man walk by quickly. He can't place him but knows that he's seen him before. That strange feeling you get deep in your gut. Hardly a surprise really with how long Jack has spent wandering. 

The night dwindles on and the unknown man behind Alonso's shoulder keeps showing up in the corner of Jack's eye. Never long enough to get a good look. And yet, he still knows who it is. This is nothing new. He was haunted by the ghost of his long lost lover for months. He thought he was making progress, able to carry on and focus on a new partner. But Jack's life has never been that simple. Why can't it just be simple for once? 

The bar starts to empty and Jack's plans to forget Ianto are being discarded. He tells Alonso about the man he loves and how brave he was. The ghost behind his shoulder has been getting clearer with each uttered word to his new friend. He keeps talking, and drinking. A new drink arriving in hand when he sees the ghost of his lost love. The drinks become heavier. His words slipping through his lips. No longer punctuated. The drinks sliding down his throat between his slurred words. 

Alonso has been going slow. Only having one drink for every five of Jack's. He knows he needs to get this man home. Resolving himself to the task, he stands and asks Jack where he lives. He goes to help him up. Jack's head is down on the bar, fighting off sleep. Still murmuring against the table top. Talking about the man he lost. His tears stain the wooden surface. He's too far gone to remember how much of a mess he made of himself. A hand rests on Alonso's shoulder and a soft Welsh voice dances over the crowded bar "I've got him".


End file.
